survivorpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Marquesas
Survivor: Marquesas is the fourth season of the CBS reality show Survivor. Season Summary The series returned to the island beach locale by using the Marquesas as its next location. For the first time ever, the two tribes, Rotu and Maraamu, were marooned with very few supplies. On Rotu, Russell G. and Russell Z. quickly bonded, forming a tight alliance before expanding their efforts to include Donny and Zee. Maraamu took a different approach, however, under the leadership of Will. With this unified approach, Maraamu won the challenges and sent Rotu to Tribal Council twice in a row, where they eliminated Tim and Coraline. All was not well on Maraamu, though, as Robb, Ferris, and Portcia resented Will for his leadership, forming a counter-alliance together. Anne quickly caught-on, though, and ratted them out to Will, who quickly formed an alliance between himself, Anne, Lydia, Raegan, and Ted. They wound-up throwing the challenge and eliminating Portcia, the other alliance's weakest and smartest member. The next episode, though, the game was shaken up as each castaway was forced to choose a disc. This turned out to be a surprise tribe switch, which landed Anne, Donny, Loretta, Lydia, Ted, and Zee on Rotu and Beth, Ferris, Raegan, Robb, Russell G., Russell Z., and Will on Maraamu. On the new Maraamu tribe, Robb and Ferris joined forces with the Russells, while Beth decided to join Raegan and Will. Loretta, on the new Rotu, joined the Maraamu members, thusly putting Donny and Zee at a striking minority. Maraamu lost the first challenge, where Beth was sacrificed, followed by Rotu, whose majority alliance preyed on Donny. In a quick move, Will promised allegiance to the Russell alliance in exchange for safety, causing Raegan's elimination with Maraamu lost the next challenge. Rotu and Maraamu finally merged into Soliantu, starting one of the most bitter alliance rivalries in the history of the game. A huge fight broke-out when Soliantu had formed, over why people had been voted off, fracturing the tribe into to: Ferri, Robb, the Russells, and Zee again Anne, Loretta, Lydia, Ted, and Will. The two alliance argued frequently, culminating in a deadlock tie vote at the first merged Tribal Council. Ferris drew the purple rock and the Russell Alliance (renamed the Russell Rampage) was at the mercy of their rivals, the Knights of Marquesas. Robb was quickly voted out after Ferris, leaving Zee and the Russells to fight against the Knights. While her allies decided to lay low, Zee had gotten fed up, and decided to burn down the shelter with all of the Knights' belongings still in it. This made the knights furious, causing Zee's elimination. Despite the Russells' efforts, they followed Zee out, first Russell G. and then Russell Z. The Knights had conquered the Rampage. Loretta was the first Knight to be eliminated, after the other four decided to stay true to their original Maraamu alliance. During the finale, Ted, Lydia, and Anne agreed to target Will, the most physical threat. As if on cue, though, Will won immunity! Ted and Anne quickly decided to ditch Lydia, the weakest of their trio, propelling themselves to the final three. In almost a literal curb-stomp battle, Will won the final immunity challenge with ease, and after both Ted and Anne tried throwing one another under the bus, Will decided to eliminate Ted. At the Final Tribal Council, Will and Anne were both screamed at and reprimanded. In the end, though, the four Rampage jurors voted for Will to win, as he was more bearable, while the three Knights voted for Anne. Will was crowned the fourth Sole Survivor. Castaways Category:Survivor Seasons